Phil Desperate Deville
by Carolina Brony
Summary: Lil becomes suspicious when a certain girl takes a liking to Phil. Will this suspicion cause diversity between the twins or in the end, bring them closer?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show All Grown Up or any of the characters from the show that are involved in this story, so please don't sue my fictional mind.

**Rating:** PG for violent content.

All right... here goes nothing...

**(Prologue)**

Phil was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, when all of the sudden...

"Tada!" Lil shouts, walking into the bathroom holding up two dresses. Phil spits out his toothpaste.

"Uhhh... what's the occasion?" Phil asked.

"These are our outfits for today. Aren't they cute?" Lil asked with excitement. Phil's eyes go wide.

"Lil... I don't know how to break this to you, but... I'm a boy and boys... well we don't wear dresses." Phil explained.

"And girls don't wear boys' clothes, but I have been anyway! Now it's your turn!" Lil shouted.

"No way! Forget it! I will not be seen in that thing! Nope! Not me!" Phil shouted back. A devilish grin formed on Lil's face.

"Ohhhh mother, little brother Phillip won't put on this pretty little dress you bought for him." Lil called out.

"Shhhhh... alright, I'll wear the stupid dress!" Phil whispered and then thought, "But man... what will my friends think? What will the whole school think?"

A giant roar of laughter quickly filled the hallway at school. Even his own friends were laughing so hard, their eyes were watering.

"Looking good, Phil!" Kimi giggled.

"Yeah, nice threads, Phil!" Dil laughed. The laughs continued. Phil closed his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Phil shouted until he reopened his eyes. He was back in his room.

"Whew! Dude, that's it! No more Jerry Springer for me!" Phil said.

**Phil Desperate Deville**

by: **Carolina Brony**

**Thursday 10:15 A.M.**

Tommy, Phil, and Lil were sitting in class. The students in the class were awaiting nervously as this morning's test papers were being graded.

"Ahh man, I totally flunked it! I know I did!" Tommy said.

"Me too. Those questions were hard. How do you think you did, Phil?" Lil asked. Phil didn't answer her. Phil had his face in his desk and was snoring.

"Phillip, wake up!" Lil whispered, shaking him a little.

"Huh? Is it time for bed yet?" Phil asked, sitting up.

"Wow! This is the first time you've ever fallen asleep in class... besides that other time when Lil was in front of the class doing her report." Tommy whispered to Phil.

"Hey, I heard that! Why ya falling asleep in class, Phil? I thought mom told you not to be staying up late at night?" Lil asked.

"I was up all night studying for this dumb test." Phil said. Tommy and Lil gasp.

"You... were doing what?" Lil asked nervously. Phil rolls his half-open eyes.

"Ok, ok, so I studied for a test! Big deal." Phil said.

"Huge deal!" Tommy said.

"Yeah... that is SO unlike you, Phil. You sick?" Lil asked, placing her hand on her brother's forehead. Phil pushes her hand away.

"No! I couldn't sleep last night, so... to pass time, I studied." Phil explained, rubbing his eyes.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Tommy asked. Phil glares at Lil and then leans towards Tommy.

"I'll tell ya later." Phil whispered. At that moment, Mr. Beaker walked back into the classroom with a stack of papers. Everyone notices this and sits upright in their seats.

"Ok, people, it's done. I was very disappointed by these test scores and I'm sure you will be too. Let me remind you that this was a very important test, yet almost all of failed it." Mr. Beaker said. The class groaned. The teacher followed this with, "But, not to worry. We have connections with some of the best tutors in the nation." He then began passing back the tests.

"There goes my allowance for next week." Lil said as she received her paper.

"Yours? I probably won't see another allowance until I'm 11." Tommy said. Mr. Beaker stops in front of Phil.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there was one A out of the whole class and that belongs to... Mr. Phillip Deville." He said. Everyone gasped.

"Phil got an A?" Brett asked. The same question echoed throughout the classroom.

"Wow, Phillip! See? I told ya you could do this stuff." Lil said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, solid work, Phil!" Tommy said.

"Thanks." Phil said and then fell back asleep. Lil looks at her passed out brother.

"Well... at least now I know where my allowance is going to go." Lil said.

**12:20 P.M.**

Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie laugh out loud.

"No way!" Chuckie said, laughing.

"Man, that's creepy." Dil laughed.

"You're telling me. I thought it was just because of something I saw on Springer, but now that I've thought about it, I think this dream was trying to tell me something." Phil said.

"Springer? You actually watch that stuff?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday's show was about twins that were tired of wearing the same clothes. If they were boy girl twins, the girl didn't want to wear boy clothes or the boy didn't want to wear girl clothes. If they were boy boy, one of the boys wanted to wear girl clothes and if they were girl girl, one girl wanted to wear boys clothes. It was wild... and funny." Phil said.

"I don't see where you're getting at, Phil. What could you possibly get out of this about you and Lil?" Tommy asked.

"I think this dream was somehow trying to tell me that I should stop doing the twin thing with Lil, before she picks up such an idea." Phil said.

"That was choice one and choice two would be... your A in science. I think the dream was trying to tell you that you should study more often." Chuckie suggested.

"Uhhh... hello! That happened AFTER the dream. Besides, how would having to dress up like a girl have anything to do with my grades?" Phil asked.

"You're missing the point, Phil. You were embarrassed in front of everybody at school in your dream and as an after effect, you stayed up all night studying for a test, which you aced, therefore leading to the conclusion that you need to start doing better in school, and the only way to do that is to study more." Chuckie explained. The others stared at him with confusion.

"Uhhhh... did you guys get any of that?" Dil asked.

"FYI, Chuckie, I only studied to pass time. It's not a coincidence, it just happened." Phil said. Chuckie sighed.

"I believe I have the answer to this little riddle." Kimi said, walking up to the boys.

"You didn't even hear what we were talking about, so how do you know?" Chuckie asked his sister.

"I heard just fine." Kimi said, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, Kimi, let's hear your explanation." Tommy said.

"It's SO obvious. Phil, your desperate." Kimi said with a big smile.

"Say wha?" Phil asked.

"You know... desperate. You want your first girlfriend." Kimi said.

"His dream made THAT obvious?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know about that one, Kimi. I mean Phil's... well, he's not a bad looking guy, and he shouldn't have any trouble picking up a girlfriend." Tommy said.

"Dude, were you fixing to call me handsome?" Phil asked. Tommy shook his head. Kimi sighed.

"Missing the point. Yes you are handsome, Phil, but looks aren't everything. You've also got to know how to talk, act, and most of all, you've got to think like a girl. That's what your dream was trying to tell you. Think about it. With the dance coming up tomorrow night, now would be the perfect time to make some major corrections and land you a nice girl to take to the dance." Kimi explained.

"Ok, two questions for ya. A, how do I pick up all of this stuff in one day and two, where am I going to find a girl to go with me this late? Ahhhh, this is such a headache! Can we just drop this whole subject?" Phil asked. The boys nodded their heads. Kimi, however, just looked down to the ground as if she were, in some way, disappointed.

"Hi, Phil!" A familiar voice called to him. Phil turned to see Diane standing there looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Ohh... Hi, Diane." Phil said.

"Congratz on acing that test. Only one in the whole class that did it. That's pretty impressive." Diane said.

"Thanks." Phil said.

"Hey, listen, you got a minute? I thought we could go for a little walk and talk about some things." Diane said. Phil looked at the others, who were motioning for him to go ahead.

"Yeah, sure." Phil said, getting up and walking off with Diane. Lil quickly runs over to the others.

"Have my eyes deceived me or did Phil just walk away with Diane?" Lil asked.

"He walked away." Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, and Kimi answered in unison. Lil placed a hand on her chin.

"Something wrong with that?" Kimi asked.

"Well... it's just that... I thought she didn't care that much about him and now she's suddenly so interested in him." Lil said.

"You're not worried, are you, Lil?" Tommy asked. Lil crossed her arms.

"Nope. I could care less. Phillip can do whatever he wishes. It does not concern me." Lil said.

"Oh my gosh! Look, they're holding hands!" Kimi exclaimed. Everyone quickly turns to the couple to find that they are indeed holding hands.

"Ok, NOW I'm just a little bit concerned." Lil said.

**(Meanwhile)**

Susie, Angelica, and Harold were hanging out as usual during lunchtime.

"Go for it!" Susie said.

"Yeah, Angelica, I dare ya!" Harold said with a devilish grin on his face. Angelica just laughed.

"Boy, PLEASE! You SO don't have to dare me to." Angelica said.

"Then what ya waiting for? Go land you a date." Susie said. Angelica smiled. She then used her classic charm as she walked towards the boy she so desired. He notices her and smiles.

"Hey, Angelica. What's up?" Sean asked. Angelica clears her throat.

"Ummm... Sean? I was wondering if you would like to...

**(At The Same Moment)**

"Go to the dance... with you?" Phil asked surprised.

"Well... yeah. We would have an awesome time together, don't you think?" Diane asked.

"Gee, Diane, I don't know." Phil said.

"If you don't want to go... that's ok. I'll just... go alone I guess." Diane said in a disappointed tone. This really made Phil feel bad.

"Geez, they've been talking forever." Kimi said. Lil groaned.

"You ok, Lil?" Tommy asked.

"Ohhhh... It's just that... I'm worried about Phil. I hope he doesn't take this whole 'talking' thing too seriously." Lil said.

"You know... I'm beginning to think that you would've made a better sister for Chuckie than me." Kimi said.

"Yeah, Lil, chill. Phil's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Huh? HEY!" Chuckie shouted realizing the joke was on him.

"I guess." Lil said.

"Seriously though, Lil, you need to try to lay off the older sister thing. I mean, it'd be a lot different if you were 1 or 2 years older than him rather than 2 minutes. Take Dil and I for example..." Tommy stopped, having noticed that Dil wasn't around. "Speaking of Dil... where is he?" Tommy asked, looking around. The others started looking around as well.

"That's weird. He was right here just a second ago." Chuckie said. At that moment, a girl screams. The 4 kids gasp and look towards the girl that screamed. It was Diane and now she was jumping up and down with joy. Tommy let's out a sigh of relief. Lil lifts an eyebrow at Diane's actions.

"Uhhh... what just happened?" Lil asked.

"Oh thank you, Phil! This is going to be a dance that you'll never forget!" Diane said cheerfully. Phil just smiled. At that moment, Brett and Leslie walked up.

"Oh... H... Hi, Phil." Leslie said.

"Hi." Phil said.

"So, what are you doing after school, Phil?" Diane asked.

"Probably going to the Java Lava. I meet my friends there everyday." Phil said.

"Cool! We can walk there together!" Diane said. The lunch ending bell rung.

"Well... I'll see ya later." Phil said.

"Bye, Phil!" Diane said. Leslie waited until Phil was out of hearing distance, before she spoke.

"Ok... what exactly are you doing talking to him?" Leslie asked.

"FYI, Phil and I are going to the dance together and we're going to dance together." Diane said. A devilish grin suddenly came over her face. "Or at least that's what he thinks." She finished. Brett and Leslie stare at her confused. "I'm going to keep my act all the way up until he asks me to dance and then... I'll reject him in front of everybody." Diane explained.

"Ouch... that's harsh. I like it." Brett said, smiling.

"Yeah... I almost feel sorry for Phil." Leslie said. The two girls look at each other.

"Almost!" The two girls said together and then giggled. As the trio walks off, Dil steps out from the bushes he had been spying from.

"Ahhh man. She's going to totally bail on him at the last minute. I've got to tell him or... somebody." Dil said.

**3:15 P.M.**

Dil stormed into the Java Lava and made his way towards Tommy and the others.

"You guys, you won't believe what I..." Dil started. Tommy stands up and wears and angry expression on his face.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked in anger.

"I was..." Dil started.

"Nevermind! Don't you ever walk away, without telling me where you're going, again! I mean, Geez, Dil! You had all of us worried sick!" Tommy scolded, grabbing Dil's hand and slinging him down into a chair at the table.

"But, Tommy..." Dil started again, but stopped himself. "Forget it." He finished, crossing his arms. Lil puts her arm around Dil.

"Awww, Dil, don't be mad. Tommy was just worried about his little brother... like I am for mine." Lil said, trailing off. Dil thought about it for a minute. He couldn't tell Lil about Diane, because it would just make her even more worried about Phil.

"Lil... Phil will be alright. If I know him as well as I think I do, Phil will never give in to a stupid girl." Chuckie laughed, closing his eyes. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he reopened them. Kimi was right in his face and had an angry look on hers. "Now, Kimi, it doesn't mean what it sounds like. I meant dumb girl as in talking about... her." Chuckie said, pointing towards the opening door. Phil was holding the door open and was motioning for Diane to come in.

"Ladies first." Phil said.

"Why thank you, Phillip, dear." Diane said, walking into the Java Lava. The gang gasped and continued to watch the two as they made their way to the counter, ordered a couple of drinks, and then sat at a table in the middle of the store. Kimi turns back to Chuckie.

"Never give in, huh?" She asked, glaring at him. Chuckie put up his hands and smiled nervously. Lil groaned. "There you go, making that noise again. Alright, Lil, I'll tell ya what... if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go ask Phil to the dance." Kimi said. Lil's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Lil asked, excited.

"Well... not just for you. I need a date for the dance tomorrow night... if you're ok with that." Kimi said. Lil just giggled.

"No, no, go right ahead. Anything to get him away from her." Lil said, looking over towards Diane. Kimi smiles and heads towards to two in the middle of the store.

"See, Lil? Everything's going to be just fine." Tommy said.

"So, Phil, what are you going to wear to the..."

"Hey, Phil!" Kimi said, interrupting Diane.

"Uhhh... excuse you. I was..." Diane started, but stopped due to the angry glare Kimi was giving her. "Just fixing to go throw this cup away." Diane finished. She got up and walked to the trashcan.

"What's up?" Phil asked.

"Phil... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" Kimi asked, staring at him adoringly.

"He's already taken by yours truly." Diane said, sitting back down at the table. Kimi glared at Diane and then looked back to Phil.

"Sorry, Kimi. Maybe next time." Phil said.

"Oh... no biggie. I hope... you two have fun." Kimi said, walking away with her head hung low. Phil felt bad.

"Phil, what's wrong? Do you want to go with her?" Diane asked.

"No." Phil said.

"If you want to go with her, then..." Diane started.

"No. Really, it's ok." Phil said.

"Ok." Diane said, smiling.

"So, what'd he say?" Lil asked as Kimi sat back in her chair.

"You don't want to know." Kimi said, resting her head on her arms. Lil looked over to her brother and then to Diane. A determined look comes over Lil's face as she stands up.

"Where you going?" Tommy asked.

"To save my brother from making a mistake." Lil said, marching over to the middle table in the store.

"Uh oh. Here we go." Chuckie said.

"So, like I was saying... what are you going to wear to..."

"Phil, can we talk?" Lil asked, interrupting Diane. Diane groaned. Lil shoots her a dirty look. "In the back." Lil says.

"Uhhh, ok." Phil said, getting up and walking with Lil to the back room.

"What's up, sis?" Phil asked. It took Lil a moment to finally speak.

"Ok, Phil, here it goes. I think you need to let go of Diane." Lil said.

"What? Why?" Phil asked.

"Because... she's just not right for you." Lil said.

"But why? Gotta give me some details here, Lil." Phil said, starting to become a little annoyed. Lil sighed.

"Look, Phil, I just don't want you to get hurt. The fact of the matter is... Diane doesn't even like you, she told me so herself and well... for her to take such an interest in you all of the sudden, it just... you know, feels wrong. She's up to no good, Phillip. You have to dump her." Lil said. Phil lowered his head.

"How can you stand there and say those things?" Phil asked. A confused look comes over Lil's face. Phil stares Lil down with an angry look on his face. "Can't you see how happy we are together? I mean, what's up with all of this? She doesn't like me? She's up to no good? How dare you? You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?" Phil asked in rage. Lil was shocked by her brother's response, but was able to get herself back together.

"But, Phil, relationships are a serious thing. You're moving along too fast for your own good, little brother. I'm only trying to help you." Lil said calmly.

"Stop calling me your little brother! Two minutes! Two minutes is all that separates us! Ok, so maybe you were born first and maybe you are a bit more mature. You know what else can happen in two minutes, Lillian? The younger brother can state his independence! You want to really help me, then STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Phil yelled. Tears formed in Lil's eyes. Phil walked past his sister, stopped, and turned to her one last time. "Oh, and FYI, Diane and I are going to the dance... together!" Phil said. Lil gasped.

"You can't!" Lil said.

"Oh, I can and I will, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Phil yelled again, walking back into the main store and grabbing Diane's hand. "Come on, Diane, let's get out of here." Phil said.

"Go ahead, Phillip, but don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart!" Lil yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Lil screamed and then started sobbing. Kimi ran to her side.

"I'm guessing things didn't go too well in there." Chuckie said.

"Ya think?" Tommy asked. Dil lowered his head. He now knew if anybody was going to save Phil from Diane, it'd have to be him.

**3:45 P.M.**

Phil and Diane made their way into the arcade. Diane stops Phil for a moment.

"What was all of that about back there?" Diane asked.

"Oh, you know Lil. She thinks she knows everything just because she was born first. Well, I've got news for her... I'm not a total idiot or I wouldn't have made that A." Phil said.

"Yeah, that's true. No need to get all worked up about it." Diane said.

"Hey, Diane!" A girl called out to her. Diane looked to find Leslie and Brett standing over near the change machine.

"Excuse me for a sec. I'll be back." Diane said and then walked over to the two. At that same moment, Dil walked up to Phil.

"Oh, hey, D." Phil said with a smile. Dil managed a smile as well.

"Hey." Dil says.

"Want to go a round while I wait on Diane?" Phil asked, pointing to a nearby foosball table.

"Sure." Dil said with very little enthusiasm. The two boys walk up to the table and start playing. "So, how are things going with you and Diane?" Dil asked.

"Great! I think our relationship is really starting to pick up. Tomorrow night is going to be awesome!" Phil said excited. Dil lowered his head and tears formed in his eyes. Phil noticed this. "Dil, you ok?" He asked. Dil quickly turned away from him and wiped his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Just my allergies." Dil said. He stopped. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell Phil. He turned back to him. "Phil... I've got something to tell you, but it's going to be hard to hear." Dil said.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"So, how are things going?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't go through with this. Him and Lil got into a big argument a while ago and I'm pretty sure it was about us two. I mean, I don't like the kid, but going through with this after that might be a little too harse. I think I'll dump him now, instead of embarrassing him in front of everybody, including Lil." Diane said, starting to feel guilty.

"No way! You've come too far to quit now! The little brat deserves it anyway, showing all of us off with the only A in class!" Leslie said.

"Hey, isn't that Tommy's little brother?" Brett asked, pointing to Dil. The two girls looked over to where Brett was pointing.

"Yeah, that's him, the little sneak." Diane said. The trio continued to observe the two talk. A shocked look came over Phil's face. Phil looked at Diane. Dil turned around to them as well and then back to Phil. "Uh oh. I think he just squealed on me." Diane said.

"So... you were spying on us?" Phil asked. Dil just nodded his head. Phil closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them, he stared Dil down. "I can't believe you! Why would you do such a thing?" Phil asked in anger.

"I'm sorry, Phil. It's just that, Lil was..." Dil started.

"I should've known! She put you up to it, didn't she?" Phil asked.

"No she didn't, I..." Dil started.

"She is SO immature! First she sent Kimi, now you!" Phil yelled.

"Listen to me! I did this on my..." Dil started again.

"Do yourself a favor, Dil and stay away from Lil! She's going to end up getting you hurt one day!" Phil yelled, walking off. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Diane." Phil said, walking past her, Brett, and Leslie.

"But, Phil... Ahhhh man." Dil said, lowering his head.

"What did you say to him?" Diane asked.

"Oops, gotta go! Late for dinner!" Dil said, running off.

"Hey!" Diane yelled.

**8:45 P.M.**

It was almost bedtime at the Finster house. Kimi was sitting on her bed when she hears a knocking on her door.

"Come in." Kimi said. The door opened and in came Chuckie.

"Thought you'd want some company. You've been in here alone all night. Something wrong, Kimi?" Chuckie asked.

"Sit down, Chuckie." Kimi said, patting a spot on her bed beside her. Chuckie sat and Kimi got right to it. "Chuckie... do you think Phil and I make a good couple?" She asked.

"Ummm... well, I guess. Why?" Chuckie asked.

"Today when I asked him if he'd go to the dance with me, I thought for sure he was going to say yes. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to say yes, but that blonde bombshell jumped in before he could respond." Kimi said.

"What about Z?" Chuckie asked.

"Z? Z and I are just friends and besides that... I want to date someone I've known for a long time and that would be Phil." Kimi said.

"What about Tommy? You've known him just as long as you've known Phil. To be honest with you, Kimi, I always thought you two would make a great couple. You and Tommy have a lot in common. For one thing, you both have blue hair and both of your names end with the E sound." Chuckie said and then laughed.

"Maybe, but he's into Lil." Kimi said.

"He is?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah... I thought you knew that. You've known him longer than I have. You should know these things." Kimi said.

"Sorry. I guess... I never really took the time to think about it. Ya know?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah." Kimi said, looking down at the floor. "Chuckie, can I ask you something personal?" Kimi asked.

"Shoot." Chuckie said. It took Kimi a moment.

"Do you think I'm pretty? I mean... if we weren't brother and sister... would you ask me out?" Kimi asked. Chuckie thought about it for a minute and then smiled.

"Yes and yes." Chuckie said. For the first time that night, Kimi smiled.

"Thanks, Chuckie." Kimi said, hugging him.

"Of course, it'd be a different story if Nicole asked me out first." Chuckie said. Kimi stared him down.

**10:30 P.M.**

Lil emerged from the bathroom and made her way back to her room. She stops in Phil's doorway and looks in. Having taken notice that Phil wasn't covered up, Lil walked in, put the cover on him, and kissed him on the cheek. As she made her way out, Phil spoke.

"Diane... not in front of everybody." Phil laughed. Lil lowered her head, walked down to the kitchen, and sat at the dinner table, resting her head on her arms as she got lost in her thoughts. A few moments later, Betty walked in, made herself a glass of water, and popped something into it.

"Geez. I really need to lay off the coffee." Betty said, taking a sip of the water.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" Lil asked. Betty quickly turned around.

"Touché, young lady! It's way past your bedtime." Betty said. Lil shook her head.

"I couldn't go to sleep right now if I wanted to." Lil said.

"Uh huh, I told you it was too late for that double decker fudge cake." Betty said.

"No, it's not that. It's about Phil. I'm worried about him." Lil said.

"Oh geez. The older sister worried about the little brother thing." Betty said. Lil rested her head back on her arms. Betty took a seat beside Lil. "Alright. What's bothering my little girl?" Betty asked.

"Mom... I think Phil's becoming a victim of false love. You see... this girl, who used to not like him, came up to him today and asked him out to the dance. I tried to tell Phil that there's something wrong with this sudden change, but he won't listen to me. I don't know what to do." Lil explained.

"Alright. Two things, Lil. First of all... it IS possible for people to change, even so suddenly and secondly, I learned a long time ago, that it's sometimes better just to give a person their space and let them find out things the hard way. I know that doesn't sound too helpful, but in the end, they'll be thankful for it. Now... stop worrying yourself so much about Philly and get yourself up to bed." Betty said, kissing Lil on the forehead. Betty rinsed out her glass and then went back into the bedroom. Lil sat there for a minute thinking about what her mom just said.

"Give them their space... That's it. That's what I've got to do." Lil thought out loud.

**Friday 12:10 P.M.**

"What do you mean you're not going?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Mom said I should give Phil his space, so... that's what I'm going to do." Lil said.

"Yeah... but, surely Betty didn't mean THAT much space." Chuckie said.

"Chuckie's right. You shouldn't let all this stop you from going and having a good time." Kimi said.

"Look, guys, just forget about it, alright? I'll be ok. I'll just... sit home alone. I'd rather do that than see Phil have his heart ripped right out of his chest." Lil said, resting her head on her arms. The others said nothing else of it.

**(Meanwhile... At Another Table)**

"Diane, there's... something I've got to tell you." Phil said, lowering his head.

"What's up?" Diane asked.

"Well... I got to thinking about it and decided that... I can't go to the dance with you." Phil said.

"Oh. Really?" Diane asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just that... with everything that's been going on lately, it just wouldn't..." Phil tried to explain.

"No, no. It's... ok. I understand." Diane said, lowering her head. A quick smile formed on Phil's face.

"Ha ha ha! Got ya!" Phil laughed out loud.

"Huh?" Diane asked, confused.

"I was kidding! Man, you should've seen the look on your face! Ohh... that was classic!" Phil continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you got me." Diane said and then giggled. Leslie rolled her eyes.

**(Back To The Others)**

Nicole walked up to the table.

"Hi, Chuckie!" Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, Nicole." Chuckie said.

"I'm SO ready for the dance tonight! How about you?" Nicole asked. Chuckie looked over to Lil and saw that tears were dripping out of her eyes. Chuckie stood up.

"Ummm... about that. Can we talk?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said. The two walked over to the side.

"Well... see it's like this, Nicole. Lil's really bummed out about her brother and well... it just pains me to see her like this, so... if you don't mind, I'm just going to sit home with her tonight." Chuckie explained.

"Oh, yeah... I've been hearing some mad rumors about him and Diane. I don't blame her. If I was in her position, I'd be bummed, too." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this all of the sudden. I know you were really looking forward to going." Chuckie said, lowering his head.

"No, no, I completely understand. I think what you're doing is very loyal... and cute. Tell ya what... you can make up for it by taking me on a date tomorrow night." Nicole said, winking at him. Chuckie smiled.

"Deal!" Chuckie said.

"Cool! I'll see ya later, Chuckie. Bye!" Nicole said cheerfully, walking away.

"See ya!" Chuckie said and then walked back to the table.

"Looks like someone's got a date." Tommy said, winking at Chuckie.

"Nope. Turned her down." Chuckie said, crossing his arms. The others gasped.

"What? Why?" Tommy asked.

"That's all you've been talking about for the past couple of weeks, Chuckie! What made you change your mind?" Kimi asked. Chuckie looked over to Lil.

"Because there's a friend of mine that needs someone to be with her tonight and to me, that's more important than some stupid dance." Chuckie said, smiling. Lil looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You mean... you gave up your date with Nicole... just to sit with me at home? But, why?" Lil asked.

"Well... because that's what friends are for, to have someone to lean on when you're down." Chuckie said.

"Ohhhh... I think I get it." Kimi said, smiling. Tommy looked over at Kimi and Kimi looked at Tommy. "Lil and Chuckie, sitting in a tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The two said together. Chuckie gasped.

"That is SO not true!" Chuckie yelled. Lil giggled. The 4 kids laugh out loud.

Dil walked up to the table where Diane, Leslie, Brett, and Phil were sitting. Phil didn't even look at Dil. Diane glared at Dil.

"What do you want?" Diane asked. Dil paid no attention to Diane.

"Phil... I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I also wanted to tell you that... Lil had nothing to do with me spying on you. I did it on my own. If that means our friendship, then so be it, but don't blame Lil for it." Dil said. Phil managed a smile.

"Thanks for clearing that up and no biggie. So, got a date for tonight yet?" Phil asked.

"Me? No way! Girls and I don't mix." Dil said.

"That would explain a lot." Leslie said. Dil just laughed. The others laughed along with him.

"Hey, I know! You can hang with us, then. Right?" Phil asked Diane.

"Uhhh... yeah, sure!" Diane said, smiling.

"Cool!" Dil said.

**6:50 P.M.**

The night had finally arrived and kids were starting to pour into the gym. Harold was prepping himself for a long night as a DJ.

"Got some really cool stuff to play tonight! Everybody's going to be rocked out before the night's over with!" Harold laughed. Susie giggled.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I'd hate to imagine what it'd be like in the morning if this were a school night." Susie said, laughing.

Dil walked up to Diane. Diane smiled.

"Diane... I'd like to present to you... your date for tonight... Phillip Deville!" Dil said, stepping to the side and revealing Phil in a full tux.

"Wow! Looking sharp, Phil!" Leslie said in amazement.

"Thanks." Phil said. Diane stood there in disbelief.

"You did all of this... just for me?" Diane asked.

"Yeah... Why? Is it too much?" Phil asked with a concerned look on his face. Diane shook her head and smiled.

"No, not at all! It's perfect! You look so handsome in it!" Diane said. Phil smiled, taking another look at Diane.

"That dress is beautiful. It really brings out the color of your eyes." Phil said.

"Awww... you really think so?" Diane asked.

"I know so." Phil said.

"Say cheese!" Dil shouted holding up a camera. Phil and Diane come close to each other and smile. Dil takes the picture.

"Uhhh... what's the picture for?" Diane asked.

"My cousin's doing a report for the school newspaper on couples during after school events. Seeing as she doesn't have a camera, I offered to help her." Dil explained. Angelica walks up to him.

"And he's going to make sure he takes some very good pictures, OR ELSE!" Angelica shouted, glaring at Dil. "Sean, there you are, my beloved!" Angelica said cheerfully, running to him. Phil laughed.

"That's Angelica for you. She's always been like that. I remember this one time, she...

Meanwhile... on the other side of gym, Kimi was standing around by herself, until Tommy walked up.

"Hi, Kimi." Tommy said. Kimi smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Tommy. You look nice." Kimi said.

"Thanks, you too. So... anything interesting happen yet?" Tommy asked. Kimi shook her head.

"No, nothing. It just doesn't feel right without Lil and Chuckie here." Kimi said. Tommy nodded.

"I know what you mean. I've been thinking about that all day." Tommy said. All of the sudden, laughter erupts across the way. Tommy and Kimi look to find Phil, Dil, Diane, Leslie, and Brett laughing hysterically. Tommy lowered his head. "Ohh, Lil. I wish you could see this." He said.

**(Meanwhile At The Deville House)**

"Got any 3's?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope." Lil said. Chuckie drew a card and added it to his hand. "Got any queens?" Lil asked.

"Nope." Chuckie said. Lil went to draw a card from the deck. As she started to pick up a card, she stops. "Lil, you ok?" Chuckie asked. Lil sighed.

"Chuckie... I've got that feeling again. I've got the feeling that I'm doing the wrong thing to solve this matter." Lil said.

"Ok, Lil, I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel like I should. I mean think about it. Are really just going to sit here while your brother gets taken advantage of and not do anything about it?" Chuckie asked. Lil thought about if for a minute and then a determined look comes over her face.

"No! Come on, Chuckie! We have a dance to attend!" Lil said. Chuckie smiled.

**7:05 P.M.**

"Alright, folks, let's get this party started!" Harold shouted, playing a real upbeat song. Everyone starts dancing. Phil grabs Diane's hand.

"You heard him, let's go." Phil said. Diane gets a nervous look on her face. She turns to Leslie. Leslie nods her head. Diane glares back at Phil.

"No!" Diane shouts, snatching her hand out of Phil's. Phil laughs.

"Oh, come on. The song's not that bad." Phil said, still smiling.

"It's not the song, Phillip! It's you!" Diane shouted. A confused look came over Phil's face.

"What are you saying?" Phil asked. Leslie steps forward.

"Geez, you're even dumber than you look! Don't you get it? She doesn't want anything to do with you! She never did! She tricked you!" Leslie yelled. Phil's mouth hung open and his eyes went wide.

"And you fell for it, like a true loser!" Diane laughed. Dil walked over to Tommy and Kimi.

"Uh, you guys, we've got a problem." Dil said, pointing to Phil and Diane.

"So... all of this was an act?" Phil asked.

"That's right." Diane said with a big smile on her face.

"All of the nice girl stuff?"

"Yep."

"The holding hands?"

"Yes."

"The kiss?"

"Yes! All of it was an act!" Diane yelled. Leslie glared at Diane. "It was only a little one, but I still almost gagged!" Diane said. Phil lowered his head and tears formed in his eyes. Brett steps forward.

"Awww... now look at what you've done. I think he's going to cry." Brett said. Phil quickly turned away from the 3. "He is! He's crying, just like a little baby! Go ahead, Phillip! Cry like the little baby that you are!" Brett laughed. The two girls were rolling with laughs. Phil clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. "And you know what the best part is? Big sister isn't here to stand up for him this time!" Brett said. The 3 laugh hysterically. Phil had enough. He quickly spun around and nailed Brett with a right jab. Brett fell backwards to the ground and stared at an infuriated Phil. Everyone gasped.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A group of kids yelled, gathering around. Brett stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Uh oh. He's dead." Tommy said. Brett charged and tackled Phil to the ground. Once on the ground, Brett began pounding lefts and rights into Phil's face. By now the music had stopped. Phil tried to fight back, but couldn't. All of the sudden, Phil lifts his knee into Brett's pelvic area, causing him to stop punching and roll off of Phil. Phil jumped on top of Brett. While holding down Brett's arms with his left, Phil began pounding Brett's face with constant rights.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Kimi said in awe. Tommy ran towards Phil and Dil followed. The Pickles brothers tried to pull Phil off, who was still pounding on Brett, but even the both of them couldn't pull him away.

"Stop it, Phil! That's enough!" Tommy yelled, but Phil didn't listen. At that moment, Lil and Chuckie ran in.

"Uh oh. Looks like we're a little late." Chuckie said. Lil gasped.

"Phil." Lil said in disbelief.

"Well, don't just stand there, do something, Chuckie!" Kimi yelled. Chuckie ran to Tommy and Dil, who were still trying to pull Phil off of Brett. With his help, the 3 boys were finally able to pull Phil off, but Phil kept struggling to get past them.

"Cool it, Phil! It's over!" Chuckie yelled. A couple of kids leaned over Brett. Having realized that Brett wasn't getting back up, Phil stopped struggling. He then turned to Diane, who was standing there in shock.

"How could you do this to me? Lil was right about you all along! And now, because of you, my sister's going to hate me for the rest of my life! It's all your fault!" Phil yelled and then started sobbing, resting his head on Tommy's and Chuckie's shoulders. An angry look shoots over Lil's face. She walks through the crowd of people and gets right up in Diane's face.

"I hope you're satisfied! Just look at what you've done to him! Do you have any idea why he's crying?" Lil asked in anger.

"Because he's a baby." Diane said, smiling. Lil grits her teeth and slaps Diane hard. A shocked look comes over Diane's face as she places her hand where Lil struck her.

"He's crying, because you played him like the spineless, two-faced, stuck up, slut that you are!" Lil yelled. Everyone gasped. Phil turned around.

"Lil?" Phil asked. Lil grabbed Diane's shirt with both hands and pulled her close.

"Know this, DIANE! If you ever and I mean EVER do anything to hurt my little brother again... I'll rip every lock of hair out of your nappy head! GOT IT?" Lil asked in anger. Diane just nodded her head. Lil released Diane's shirt. Diane falls to the ground and Lil turns to Leslie.

"As for YOU!" Lil shouted, clinching her fists. Leslie shook her head nervously, grabbed Diane off of the ground, the two of them grabbed Brett off of the ground, and they jetted out of the gym. Lil smiled. "Wow, that was way easier than I thought it would be." Lil said. She then turned to Phil. Phil turned away from her with his head hung low. Lil walked over and stood beside him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Phil said.

"You ok?"

"I'll live."

"Never seen you get that angry before."

"Well, you know, it hurts."

"I know."

"I'm... sorry that I yelled at you like I did and... I just want you to know that... I don't care if you're two minutes or two seconds older than me, you'll always be my older sister."

"Awwwwwww." Came a response from everyone.

"Come here you." Lil said holding out her arms. The twins hug.

"Do something, you idiot!" Angelica whispered.

"Like what?" Harold asked. Susie whispered something into Harold's ear that made him smile. "Ladies and gentlemen... I'd like to dedicate this next song to the Deville twins, Phil and Lil. May the dynamic duo live on. Now, LET"S ROCK THIS HOUSE!" Harold yelled, starting the song. Everyone goes back to dancing.

"Come on, you!" Nicole said, grabbing Chuckie by the hand. The two began to dance.

"Ummmm... so I guess this means we're not going on our date tomorrow night." Chuckie said in a disappointed tone. Nicole just giggled.

"Oh you! Of course it doesn't!" Nicole said. Chuckie smiled.

"Well, come on, better go clean you up. Can't take you home to mom like that." Lil said. Phil laughed.

"Hi. Dil, is it?" A girl asked.

"Yep. That's me." Dil said.

"I thought that was brave how you jumped in to pull your friend off of that boy. Would you... like to dance?" The girl asked, offering her hand to him. Dil smiled.

"You bet." Dil said, taking the girl's hand. The two walked out and started dancing. Tommy looked on with a big smile on his face.

"Awwww... how cute!" Kimi said.

"Be still, Phillip!" Lil said.

"Well it hurts, Lillian!" Phil said. Lil finishes up with Phil.

"There. Ready to go?" Lil asked. Phil looked over to Kimi.

"Nah, there's something I've got to do first." Phil said, walking over to Kimi. "May I have this dance?" Phil asked, offering his hand.

"Phil? You certainly may." Kimi said with a big smile, taking his hand. The two began dancing. Lil walks over to Tommy and puts her arm around him. They both sigh.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Lil asked.

"Yeah..." Tommy said. The song finishes up and a slow song begins.

"Alright couples... time to show your stuff." Harold says. Tommy grabs Lil's hand. They both smile at each other and start dancing. Lil leans her head into Tommy's chest.

"Hey, hey! Watch your hand!" Kimi yelled.

Oops." Phil said.

"Phillip!" Lil yelled.

"It was an accident, Lillian!" Phil yelled.

"Yeah, I bet!" Lil yelled.

"No, really, it was." Phil said.

**(The End)**

So, how'd I do? Think it was too long? Maybe I drug it out too much. Whatever you guys think, please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, there's going to be a sequel to this, so look for it real soon. Updated: Yes, there is a sequel and it's named "Desperate Heart" Be sure to check it out.


End file.
